


Resurrecting Daenerys

by Bacner



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Game of Thrones (TV), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon Divergence, Costa Rica, Dinosaur - Freeform, Gen, Resurrection, S.H.I.E.L.D. (MCU) - Freeform, Water Of Life, dragon - Freeform, spinosaurus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Let's bring Dany back in a mini-crossover!
Relationships: Drogon & Daenerys Targaryen, Grant Ward/Skye|Daisy Johnson (minor)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Resurrecting Daenerys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts).



> Disclaimer: don't owe anyone here.

Drogon flew.

He flew, carrying Dany’s body up, up and away, until the sky turned from blue to black, and the sun was replaced by the stars, and still Drogon flew, flew, flew ever faster, until the stars became streaks of light, and those streaks melded into a blur, and still Drogon flew, until he could fly no more, and so he descended, and stopped – right upon a tropical island of some sort. (Not that Drogon could judge – Dany and her forces had never been on tropical islands, because of reasons).

Drogon carefully laid Dany down and looked around. At first, there was no one and nothing in sight, so he made a challenging bellow to declare that he was here. Again – more silence, and then something emerged from the trees with a mighty thump: a giant reptile, but not so much a dragon as a dinosaur – a Spinosaurus, to be precise. It looked at Drogon and began to move for-wards with a not-too-friendly look upon its’ muzzle.

Drogon shot a warning shot of flame, but the Spinosaurus dropped to all fours, dodging it, and emitted a roar, almost loud enough to wake the dead. Almost, because Dany, who was dead, did not stir.

Someone else, however, appeared on the scene – a young woman, dressed in garb unseen in Westeros, (or Essos, for that matter). She took one look at the tableau and shouted very loudly: 

“Ward!”

The woman’s companion appeared on the scene as well, took one look at the scene and whistled. The Spinosaurus stopped advancing too, and began to eye the new developments with interest.

“Ward?” the young woman was not impressed. “What is going on here?”

“Apparently, it’s a Targaryen,” the man in question replied, “and she’s dead. Let’s go and talk to Coulson – he’ll probably have a better idea of what to do.” He looked at Drogon. “You coming?”

Drogon certainly was! He picked Dany – well, her corpse – up and the odd group left.

/ / /

…Some time later they had arrived at some small, hidden spring, concealed by the local vegetation, thick enough and dense enough to conceal even a quinjet aircraft, aka the Bus. More humans, dressed strangely (by Dany’s standards, Drogon did not really know clothes, he was not that sort of a dragon), were standing around it, having a tentatively good time.

Drogon’s new dinosaur acquaintance rumbled. The new-new humans immediately jumped to attention.

“Ward,” their leader began, but the younger man replied:

“Coulson. The dragon over here has brought a Targaryen.”

There was a pause and the other humans crowded around Dany’s corpse.

“Why, so it is,” the oldest woman out of the three said thoughtfully. “Don’t see too many of them anymore. Still, now what?”

Drogon made a sound that suggested that could you people resurrect Dany back to the state of living, please?

The humans exchanged a look. “Fine,” another one of the women spoke. “First, we need to put her into the spring over there-“

Drogon immediately do that, though by the human standards his concept of ‘putting’ was more akin to ‘dropping’… dropping into the spring in question, that is, and with a big splash too.

The humans shrieked, (well, the youngest did), and scattered out of the droplets’ range, before glaring at Drogon in a particular matter.

Drogon muttered something apologetic, (in the dragon language), and backed away, clearly sorry, as several humans donned big, heavy gloves, (with seemingly rocky plates stitched to the external surface of the gloves), and pulled Dany out of the first spring… before putting her into the second one.

There were bubbles, and then Dany got out of the spring, soaked to the bone and quite angry, but quite alive. “Where, where is Jon Snow?” she sputtered angrily before catching herself and seeing her new slash current surroundings. “And where am I? What happened?”

“Apparently you got assassinated,” one of the men who was not Ward replied. “Your friend here helped to resurrect you.”

Dany blinked and looked around, finally realizing that this was not Westeros at all. “So where am I? She repeated her earlier question. “And who are you?”

“This is Costa Rica, Ms. Targaryen,” the same man replied cheerfully. “And I’m Phil Coulson. Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D.!”

End?


End file.
